The Long and Winding Road (To Disney World)
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: Laxus thinks that it's a shame that Jellal's never been to Disney World, so he invites him on Fairy Tail's annual "business" trip to the most magical place on Earth. However, though there were good intentions at first (and maybe it still is), now it's turned into Laxus and Mirajane trying to set Jellal up with Erza. Modern Fairy Tail AU.
1. Chapter 1

Jellal had no idea why he was here. The sun had just arrived on this new day, and the only people up were those rushing to get work and to prepare for the business day ahead. His surroundings were unusual and the amount of strangers made him feel closed in. There was also the fact that everyone was starring at him. They must have remembered that his face was all over the media seven years ago when the Magic Counsel made a whole fiasco over the fact that he was only charged for manslaughter rather than all of the things he'd done.

When Jellal was brought in seven years ago, the Magic Counsel was ready to chop off his head, but the United States government poked their heads into the event (just like all of their international affairs) and sent him to court. The Magic Counsel and the United States Government usually never barged into the other's territory; however they the US felt that they had to butt in to save the amnesiac 19 year-old.

The court was a strange place for Jellal, only ever seeing the insides of buildings ruled by magic. Here, the civilians ruled and everything was simple. Actually, the court room was never simple but here Jellal actually had a chance of being freed from execution. In a Magic Counsel Court Room, Jellal would have been executed right then and there, no question asked.

The Magic Counsel was against Jellal, charging him for building the Tower of Heaven and the destruction of the Magic Counsel. Jellal pleaded guilty for Building the Tower of Heaven and killing Simon. The judge only wanted to focus on the murder of Simon since the non-magical folk considered that the Tower of Heaven wasn't important and was some strange magic bullshit.

Jellal's lawyer ignored Jellal initial pleadings, feeling sorry that he had no memory and was a slave in his childhood. It was probably for the best, because the lawyer managed to prove that Jellal was not himself when he was in charge of the Tower of Heaven (taken over by Ultear Milkovich), and the Magic Counsel was destroyed by Ultear, not Jellal. That only left the murder of Simon.

The jury spent six hours trying to decide Jellal's fate. The Magic Counsel pushed for death or life-long imprisonment, Jellal agreed, and Jellal's lawyer pushed for innocence. In the end, the jury decided manslaughter. Jellal was sent away to jail for five years. The Magic Counsel was furious and still kept Jellal on their wanted list. The whole fiasco was on every news channel across the entirety of the United States, as it was probably the first time a magic case brought to a non-magical courthouse.

Jellal was let off early for good behavior, even though Meredy and Ultear tried to bust him out once. He was on parole for three years, and finally was free. The Magic Counsel bitched about that too. They tried to convince everyone that Jellal was a convict because he was running around with Meredy and Ultear during his parole, but the parole officer was more than fine with Jellal taking down dark guilds, along with the rest of the civilians across the country.

Now, Jellal was free, but he continued to punish himself, not happy with the punishment he was given. He felt that it should have been more, which of course, is why he formed Crime Sorcière, to punish himself for all of the bad things he had done. But, if he was trying to punish himself, then why was he going to Disney World?

"You actually came," Laxus approached Jellal. Laxus looked the same as he did when Jellal first met him during the Grand Magic Games, except that the Lightning Dragon Slayer was wearing a gaudy Hawaiian shirt, a straw hat, and neon pink sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing that?" Jellal asked, as he lacked social skills from being shut up in a tower as a slave and then ruler for most of his life.

"Mira made me," Laxus answered. "So are you ready?"

"I guess," Jellal shrugged and stood up, grabbing his backpack.

"Good," Laxus smiled. "Time to go to Disney World!"

The man who was forcing Jellal to go to Disney World was Laxus. They became fast friends while working together and kept in touch. However it was during the grand Magic Games in which the conversation occurred that brought up Disney World.

_ "So, life in Fairy Tail's good?" Jellal asked Laxus. They had managed to escape from the games to talk to one another._

_ "Yeah," Laxus answered. "It's a good guild. Lots of crazy things happen, as you have already been subjected to."_

_ "Yes," Jellal agreed. "So what's the best part of being in an official guild?" _

_ "Well, you have your guild mates who are like an annoying family," Laxus described. "They always have your back, which is nice. The adventures are fun too. Oh, and the "business" trip to Disney World," Laxus made finger quotation marks when he said 'business'._

_ "Why would you need to go on a business trip in Disney World?" Jellal asked._

_ "We don't," Laxus answered. "It's a good excuse to go to Disney World, and it's kinda like a large family vacation."_

_ "Sounds fun," Jellal replied. "I've never been to Disney World."_

_ "You've never been to Disney World?" Laxus asked, acting like it was an atrocity that Jellal had never set foot in a Disney Park. "Not even Disney Land?"_

_ "No," Jellal answered._

_ "That's it," Laxus replied. "You're comin' with us on our next "business" trip."_

_ "B-but I'm not a member," Jellal stuttered, surprised at the invitation. _

_ "You are right now," Laxus countered. "So you get to go on the "business" trip." _

And that was that. Jellal was offered to bring Meredy along, but apparently Hades took the Seven Kin of Purgatory to Disney World, confusing its title as 'The Most Magical Place on Earth' as reality. The Seven Kin of Purgatory kept up the guise of believing that it was really 'The Most Magical Place on Earth' and insisted that they all had to go on every ride at least once to 'check to see if it held any secrets to the World of Great Magic', when they all knew that their lie was bullshit.

"So does anyone else know that I'm coming?" Jellal asked Laxus as they walked towards the guild.

"Just the old man," Laxus explained. "And Mira. The rest is a surprise. For some reason Mira thinks that if it's a surprise that you're there, she'll be able to set you up with Erza."

"W-what!?" Jellal asked, shocked at Mira's plan.

"I said it was bullshit plan," Laxus replied. "But Mira didn't like my idea of pushing you into an empty boat at Small World before it took off."

"Laxus!" Jellal protested.

"Yeah, and apparently you told Erza that you had a fiancée, but Erza told Lucy, and Lucy told Mira that Erza knew that it was bullshit because you're a terrible liar," Laxus continued on.

"Why is this happening?" Jellal asked, beginning to blush out of embarrassment. He was glad he brought Mystogan's mask to hide his face. Jellal put on the mask before trying to change the topic of the conversation, "So how are we getting to Disney?"

"Bus," Laxus pointed at the large, luxury bus pulled up in front of the guild. It was painted orange and red, Fairy Tail's symbol on all four sides of the bus. "Oh, and don't worry about rooms. The Old Man still has the rule that you can't share a room if you're not married so I can't share a room with Mira. That means that you're my roommate, so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with the destruction catalyst Natsu."

"Thanks," Jellal looked at the bus and the buzz going around it as everyone prepared to go to Disney.

"Also take the mask off. It doesn't hide that you were blushing about me and Mira trying to set you up with Erza," Laxus informed Jellal as he headed for the bus. Jellal stuffed the mask away and followed Laxus onto the bus. The only people on the bus at the moment was the Master, Makarov, and Mira.

"Ah Jellal," Makarov greeted the blue-haired mage. "So glad you could join us."

"Is that all you're bringing?" Mira eyed Jellal's backpack.

"I live on the road, so I'm used to packing light," Jellal answered.

"You can just put it in the compartment above our seat," Laxus explained. We're all the way in the back."

"Why?" Jellal asked as he put his backpack between his feet, and took his seat right in front of the bathroom. He wanted to have access to his backpack during the ride.

"As one of the "adults" I have to sit in the back to supervise," Laxus groaned. "Mira and the old man take front. I get back."

"And you're a dragon slayer so you probably-" Jellal figured it out quick.

"Don't say it," Laxus growled under his breath. "I'm pretty good at hiding it."

At the front of the bus, Makarov began to laugh, "Pretty good? You're HORRIBLE at hiding your motion sickness! Hahahaha!"

"It's okay Laxus," Mira informed her boyfriend. "All dragon slayers seem to get motion sickness. Like Gajeel, he just got motion sickness so now he has to come with us on the bus."

"That and I gave my Ferrari to Levy," Gajeel added as he came on the bus.

"Why are you here early Gajeel?" Mira asked Gajeel.

"Wanted ta claim my seat near the toilet before Natsu gets it," Gajeel grumbled as he slung a worn backpack over his shoulder. "Now that I've sunk low into the pit of motion sickness."

Gajeel walked to the back and grabbed the last seat on the right. He noticed Jellal as he walked by and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Laxus invited me," Jellal explained.

"He's never been to Disney World before," Laxus informed Gajeel as though it was a crime worse than anything Jellal had previously done.

"Neither have I," Gajeel answered as he kicked back in the back seat. "First time going."

"Nooooo!" Natsu yelled as he got on the bus. "The last seat!"

"There's one right in front of me that you can sit in," Gajeel pointed to the seat in front of him.

"But that's MY seat!" Natsu pointed out as he ran to the back of the bus, Happy floating behind him.

"I don't see you're name on it," Gajeel answered.

"Look behind you," Happy informed Gajeel. Gajeel turned around to see that Natsu's initial were scratched into the wall behind the seat.

"First come, first serve," Gajeel retorted.

"Hi Jellal!" Happy floated around to see the blue-haired mage, so he greeted Jellal before trying to return the matter at hands.

"Jellal?" Natsu turned around. "You're coming with us too?"

"Yes I was-" Jellal tried to explain but was cut off.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed. "You're gonna love it! We can go on the Tower of Terror, Rock n Roller Coaster, the-"  
"We've got plans," Laxus butted in.

"To do what?" Natsu asked.

"Get Jellal set up with Erza," Laxus explained.

"Laxus!" Jellal protested against the idea.

"Uhm, Natsu said I should come on the bus early," Wendy informed Mira as she got on the bus with Carla.

"Yeah! So we can sit in the back like cool kids!" Natsu explained from the other end of the bus.

"You may want to use Troia on the dragon slayers back there before we leave Wendy," Mira advised Wendy.

"Okay," Wendy went into the back of the bus and was followed by Carla.

"Hi Carla!" Happy greeted the she-cat before floating down to the seat in front of Gajeel. "I saved a seat for you!"

"What about me!" Natsu protested.

"I'll be sitting next to Wendy," Carla informed Happy.

"Aw," Happy replied.

"Hi Jellal!" Wendy greeted Jellal who was desperately trying to blend into the background, but with his tattoo and hair, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hi Wendy," Jellal replied before whispering to Laxus, "Give me your sunglasses."

"That won't hide your tattoo," Laxus informed his friend.

"Will you need Troia Laxus?" Wendy asked the Lightning Dragon Slayer before Jellal could reply.

"No," Laxus answered.

"Yes!" Mira insisted from the front of the bus.

"Fine," Laxus sighed. Wendy did Troia on him, and when she moved onto Natsu, Laxus handed Jellal his sunglasses and straw hat.

"It won't hide anything, but I'm happy to get rid of them," Laxus told Jellal.

"Thanks," Jellal put on the sunglasses and the straw hat.

"And if anything, you look even more ridiculous than I did when I was wearing that," Laxus continued on. "You really need a Hawaiian shirt to pull it together."

"Then I just won't wear it," Jellal replied taking off Laxus's assigned vacation clothes.

"No take backs," Laxus argued.

"They have a cute bromance going," Mira informed Makarov, who then laughed at the strange friendship his grandson shared with Jellal.

"I would have thought that more people would have been on the bus by now," Lucy said as she got onto the bus.

"No, everyone else is a pro at arriving at the last minute," Mira explained.

"So are we filling up the bus from the back to the front?" Lucy then asked.

"No, all the Dragon Slayers just wanted to be close to the restroom," Mira added.

"But Wendy did Troia on us!" Natsu explained from the back of the bus. "So we're sitting in the back like the cool kids!"

"You're not cool," Gajeel informed Natsu.

"Yeah, and you are Mr. 'I'm-going-to-put-my-feet-up-on-the-seat-so-I-can-have-it-all-to-myself'?" Natsu argued.

"I'm saving a seat for Levy," Gajeel growled.

"You're coming with us Jellal?" Lucy asked as she noticed Jellal sitting next to Laxus.

"Yeah," Jellal answered as Lucy took a seat next to Natsu because Happy was flying in the air.

"I can't wait to go to Disney World!" Wendy exclaimed. "I've never been there before!"

"Neither have Jellal or Gajeel," Laxus added. "What about you Lucy?"

"I've been to Disney World once," Lucy explained. "That was when my dad managed to get the Cinderella Suite. Every summer though we would go to a different Disney Park in a different country besides the trip to Disney World."

"Lucky," Natsu commented as more people began to flood onto the bus. Levy came back and sat next to Gajeel, Pantherlily floated above Gajeel, Juvia managed to sit next to Gray, who was sitting in front of Natsu's seat, and the Thunder God Tribe flocked around Laxus. No one else commented on Jellal joining the trip except for those that managed to make it to the back.

"Who's left?" Makarov asked Mira at the front of the bus. Mira was keeping track of everyone who got on and she was the first person to drive.

"Erza," Mira replied. "But she's always the last to arrive."

"I'm here," Erza announced right after Mira said that. "Are there any spots left?"

The only spot left was right next to Freed, in front of Laxus. Laxus instructed Freed to keep that seat open, so Freed made it his civil duty to keep that seat free from occupation.

"Back here!" Laxus told Erza as he stood up. "Freed, I get window seat."

"What?" Freed and Jellal asked at the same time, but Freed happily obliged and gave the Lightning Dragon Slayer his seat, and took the previously unoccupied seat.

"Thank-you Laxus," Erza thanked Laxus as she came to the last seat, and became surprised when she found Jellal there. "Jellal!?"

"Jellal's never been to Disney World before," Laxus turned around in his seat to talk to Jellal and Erza. "I took the liberty of inviting him."

"Thanks," Jellal growled, trying not to show his angry at Laxus for trying to get him together with Erza.

"Are we all ready?" Mira asked as Erza sat next to Jellal.

"Yep!" Laxus replied, giving Mira thumbs up. This was obviously their plan all along, and that was obviously not a signal for 'we're ready to go', but rather 'this ship's about to sail'.

"To Disney World!" Makarov shouted, and was replied with cheers.

The bus took off, heading onto the main street, and the dragon slayers showed no sign of motion-sickness thanks to Wendy's Troia.

"So, are you looking forward to Disney World, Jellal?" Erza asked Jellal, obviously trying to make small talk without breaching subjects that neither one wanted to tread on, but they would have to talk about eventually during the twelve-hour ride to Disney World.

"Uh, yeah," Jellal replied, not quite used to trying to make small talk. "Meredy told me that it was the most magical place on earth."

"Meredy's been to Disney World?" Erza asked.

"It was this whole thing with Hades thinking that Disney had magic so the Seven Kin of Purgatory tricked him into letting them on all of the rides," Jellal tried to explained. "She told me the story in great detail, and gave me a long list of everywhere I should go and see."

"Well, you have a week to see them all," Erza replied.

"Right," Jellal replied, which started an awkward silence. He took the moment to look around and see what everyone around them was doing. They were all participating in friendly conversation, which would probably die down thirty minutes into the ride as people began to fall asleep and go on their mobile devices because everyone got up extremely early.

"So what's your favorite ride at Disney World?" Jellal asked, breaking the silence.

"I enjoyed the Tower of Terror," Erza explained. "And also Expedition Everest. Mostly thrill-seeking rides."

"Those are on the list Meredy gave me," Jellal pulled out the notepad filled with rides and places in his notepad to show Erza.

"I think she's listed everything at Disney World," Erza informed Jellal, as she saw how many pages Meredy filled out.

"Everything but Small World and the Hall of Presidents," Jellal corrected Erza. "Meredy told me exactly what she was leaving out."

"When she was in Disney, did Meredy go to Universal Studios and Sea World?" Erza then asked.

"No," Jellal answered.

"One day this week we're going there," Erza answered. "Universal Studios isn't as massive as Disney, but is has much better 3-D rides."

"Cool," Jellal answered. Because he couldn't think of any other topics of conversation that would breach into his uncomfortable zone, he decided that he should be the first to go to sleep because he didn't sleep all night, traveling by foot to Fairy Tail, "Well, I need some sleep. I walked to Fairy Tail last night."

"Alright," Erza replied. "I didn't sleep well last night either."

"Oh, okay, uhm, sweet dreams . . . I guess?" Jellal replied awkwardly.

"Sweet dreams," Erza smiled before she leaned back and closed her eyes. Jellal did the same, and fell asleep quickly. He had grown used to sleeping in odd places over the past seven years, so the cramped space did nothing to him.

Jellal woke up to giggling. When he opened his eyes, he was faced with Laxus and Mira (who somehow switched with Freed, who was sitting in Bickslow's seat, who was driving the bus, during his nap) leaning over their seats to get a good look at Jellal and Erza.

"Sleep well Jellal?" Laxus asked Jellal with a grin as Mira was giggling.

Jellal came to his sense and noticed that Erza was resting her head on his shoulder as she slept. Then Jellal noticed that he was resting his head on Erza's head as he slept.

"I was sleeping!" Jellal protested, sitting upright while not disturbing Erza.

"Whatever you say Romeo," Laxus replied.

"That's not in context to the situation!" Jellal argued.

"Wedding night?" Mira suggested.

"No!" Jellal replied. He groaned before asking, "How long was I asleep for?"

"About six hours," Laxus replied.

"Hey, Ever!" Bickslow shouted from the driver's seat, disrupting the conversation. "It's your turn!"

"Alright!" Evergreen groaned as she got out of her seat and walked up to the front of the bus with no problem as it was moving. Bickslow unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his seat, leaving the driving wheel unhandled for a moment as Evergreen took his spot. Bickslow then walked back to the back of the bus and took Evergreen's seat after pulling his laptop case out from the top compartment. Jellal was horrified by the whole endeavor.

"You guys just switch drivers without pulling the bus over!?" Jellal freaked out.

"It's been this way since the old man joined," Laxus explained. "And never in the history of Fairy Tail, this tactic caused a car crash or injuries."

"B-b-b-ut you just get out of your seat and switch drivers!" Jellal tried to explain, but there's no way you could try to explain the direness of the situation to a Fairy Tail mage.

"Who wants to see me try to get kicked off of Club Penguin?" Bickslow asked those that were sitting behind him.

"You're a grown man Bickslow," Freed interjected.

"Spoil sport," Bickslow answered and turned around.

"So who else drives?" Jellal gave in.

"Elfman, Gray and Freed are the only other people that drive," Mira answered.

"Not Erza?" Jellal asked.

"You'd have to be crazy to let Erza drive," Laxus replied. "She barely passed her driver's test."

"And that's why the Master forbade her from driving," Mira finished up. Once Mira finished, Erza made a noise like she was waking up.

"Have fun, Casanova," Laxus informed Jellal as he and Mira turned around to leave Erza and Jellal to themselves.

"Don't leave me!" Jellal protested as Erza fully woke up.

"Wha?" Erza asked as she opened her eyes. She then realized that she was leaning on Jellal's shoulder. "Jellal! I'm sorry that I was getting in your bubble I was asleep and I hope that I didn't' make you feel uncomfortable or anything of the sort because I know you have a fiancée and-"

Jellal cut Erza off, "It's alright. And I know that you know that I don't have a fiancée. Laxus told me."

"And who told Laxus?" Erza asked confused.

"Lucy told Mira and Mira told Laxus," Jellal explained.

"Don't bring me into this," Laxus told Jellal without looking at him.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Jellal apologized to Erza.

"It's alright," Erza accepted his apology. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

"I figured," Jellal replied.

"And also, you shouldn't feel responsible for Simon's murder," Erza ventured into uncomfortable territory. "I've heard you served time for it in a non-magical jail."

"The court ruled it as manslaughter," Jellal expanded, starting to feel the guilt he harbored for years. He really didn't want to head down this path that suddenly came up, but he might as well. It was only downhill from here. "And the Magic Counsel wants me for all of the other things I've done."

"But technically you're a free man," Erza replied. "According to the United States Government, none of that was your fault, and you were being manipulated by an outside force."

"I was my hand that did all of that," Jellal argued.

"But not your will," Erza argued. "And you've done so much good since to make up for the fact that your body did things you did not have the power to control."

Jellal was about to interject, but he was stopped.

"Alright, listen up all you brats!" Makarov woke everyone up from the front of the bus. "Listen here! Gajeel has allowed us to dip into his collection of movies through Levy! So, we have multiple movie selections and six hours left! What do you want to watch?"

Makarov's answer was incoherent yelling, everyone calling out for their favorite Disney movie.

"The Little Mermaid!" Evergreen yelled into Makarov's ear, since she was standing right next to him.

"Little Mermaid it is!" Makarov declared and those who did not want to watch that Disney movie groaned.

"Unfair!" Natsu protested. "You won't be able to watch the movie!"

"But I'm the one driving, so I get to choose!" Evergreen shouted back.

"Correct!" Makarov agreed. "Let it roll!"

Jellal and Erza came to a silent agreement to end the argument and watch the movie. They were greeted with the familiar Disney logo heralding every Disney feature film before the story dove into the plot and the music. They were silent for the rest of the movie, to the disappointment of Mira and Laxus, just when they were making so much progress in their relationship.

Just before the scene where Ariel and Eric went on a boat ride and the crab began to sang, 'Kiss the Girl', Jellal got a text from Laxus.

**LAXUS: listen 2 the song**

Jellal sighed. He was getting tired of this shit. Good thing he slept for six hours or else he would have had to deal with Laxus, and at some point, Mira bugging him to confess his feelings for Erza.

**JELLAL: what do you mean**

**LAXUS: sha la la la la la**

**LAXUS: music play**

**LAXUS: do what the music say**

**LAXUS: u wanna kiss the girl**

**LAXUS: youve got 2 kiss the girl**

**LAXUS: why dont u kiss the girl**

**LAXUS: u gotta kiss the girl**

**LAXUS: go on and kiss the girl**

**LAXUS: u fucking piece of shit**

**JELLAL: i don't think those are the lyrics**

**LAXUS: just kiss the girl**

**JELLAL: you had to look up the lyrics didn't you**

**LAXUS: when did u turn into a walking entity of sass**

**LAXUS: just kiss her**

Jellal sighed and put down his phone. For most of his life, Jellal's actions hadn't been his own, but rather the actions of a crazed mind. His mind was twisted by Ultear, and for some reason, he wasn't angry at her. He had always been angry at himself. Of course, it wasn't her fault, she also had been manipulated her whole life. So who was at fault?

Hades maybe? He was the one that told Ultear to do that to Jellal. But also, Brain was the one that hid the truth from Ultear, which made her hate her mother. Brain was Jellal's teacher and-uhg! It was too confusing.

It always came back to Jellal. So Jellal was guilty, just as the Magic Counsel proclaimed.

But, maybe the Magic Counsel was wrong. Maybe the lawyer was right. Maybe the twelve random people that decided Jellal's fate were right. Maybe Jellal was wrong, and Erza was right.

**LAXUS: mira wants u 2 know**

**LAXUS: that a piece of shit has more self confidence than u**

**LAXUS: miras words not mine**

Jellal sighed again and looked at Mira, who still had a cheery demeanor.

**LAXUS: kiss her**

**LAXUS: the songs almost over**

Jellal stuffed his phone back into his pocket and decided to give in. Erza was right and he was wrong. She was always right.

Jellal turned to Erza, and kissed her on the cheek. Erza looked over surprised and looked for an explanation.

"You're right," Jellal informed her. "You're always right. And apparently a piece of shit has more self-confidence than me."

"I know I'm right," Erza replied. "And who told you that?"

"Mira," Jellal replied.

"Well at least Laxus and I won't have to try and get you guys together for the rest of the trip," Mira informed the two.

"Yeah, you two play kissy face while we watch the rest of the movie," Laxus told Jellal and Erza. Erza, actually, happily replied. She grabbed Jellal's face and kissed him on the lips. Jellal was taken by surprise, but then eventually melted into the kiss.

"Wow, they actually listened," Mira commented.

"Yeah, we have five hours until Disney. They'll get tired at some point," Laxus turned back around.

And they did.

"So uhm," Jellal caught his breath. He didn't think that he's held his breath that long before. "Does that mean, that, uhm."

"We're a thing?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, uh, that," Jellal answered.

"Of course," Erza answered.

"Took you guys long enough," Lucy commented from the aisle over as Natsu woke up.

"Whadda I miss?" Natsu asked drowsily.

"I'll explain it when you're fully awake," Lucy replied.

"Night," Natsu decided and fell back asleep quickly.

Everything was peacefully up to the end of the Little Mermaid when Evergreen's turn driving was over.

"Elfman! Your turn!" Evergreen stood up and started to walk back even before Elfman got out of his seat, sending Jellal into another shot of panic.

"MAN!" Elfman yelled as he got up and took the wheel as Evergreen took his seat in front of Bickslow.

"I still don't understand why I can't drive," Erza huffed bringing Jellal back to the world at the back of the buss.

"Four more hours to go," Gajeel sighed out loud, obviously bored because Levy was reading a book and he couldn't entertain himself.

"You sure you don't want to watch me get kicked off of Club Penguin?" Bickslow asked Evergreen.

"Playing something your age. Like Garry's Mod Murder. Give me your laptop!" Evergreen replied.

"Stop fighting you two," Freed instructed his teammates.

"SRRRRRR!" Natsu snored loudly, like a walrus.

"Who wants to watch another Disney movie?!" Makarov asked the bus.

"Tarzan!" Elfman suggested as he drove. "It's MANly!"

"We don't have it," Makarov replied, which brought froth the loud shouts of suggestions, blended together just to make a loud, annoying noise.

As Jellal watched the storm of destruction that was Fairy Tail, he asked himself how Disney World hadn't been destroyed by the mages yet. But Jellal realized that he was going to be involved in this storm of destruction a whole lot more, know that he was dating a Fairy Tail mage.


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal and Erza began dating three days ago on a bus to Disney World for Fairy Tail's annual "business meeting". And now they were on a bus again, heading to their first date.

The seats of the bus were covered in carpet from the eighties, or it seemed like it. The bus was rather crowded at the moment, some standing and some sitting, because it was the dinner rush. People decided to travel out of their resort area to go a restaurant in one of the parks, and Jellal and Erza were heading to Epcot.

For the first time in two days, Jellal actually had the chance to relax. The past two days, he had been to the Magic Kingdom and the Animal Kingdom parks, but found that everyone wanted to go on all the rides with him. So each day he had found himself being traded and tossed between groups of people, and had gone on every ride and had seen every attraction at least three times.

Jellal had returned to their hotel-Port Orleans Riverside-with Erza and her team on the first day, in which he was dragged all across the Magic Kingdom. He collapsed in the lobby while Team Natsu went into the gift shop, and found that he was joined by Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy. They all had the same experience as him-being dragged to Timbuktu and back by everyone because this was their first time at a Disney Park. The four of them shared what had happened to them that day, and they all met up again in the same place yesterday as well.

Now, Jellal had some peace and quiet. Laxus gave him a reservation for two at a restaurant in Epcot that he was going to give to Jellal anyway even if he wasn't dating Erza. Laxus and Mira figured that they could have tried some Lady and the Tramp shit to get Jellal and Erza together, but the Little Mermaid worked just fine. Laxus and Mira had reservations of their own somewhere else, and they had to scheme to try and get the next two Fairy Tail members together.

The bus stopped and from outside, Jellal could already see the silver sphere that was the icon of the Disney Park. It was slow getting off the bus, and into the park, but Jellal had the chance to marvel everything before he returned the next day to be tossed and traded, not having the time to enjoy and observe everything was going on.

"So what's the sphere called?" Jellal asked Erza, who happened to be an expert at everything at the park, thanks to being at the parks so many times, along with her strange competitive nature.

"Spaceship Earth," Erza said as they stood at the foot of the attraction. "It's all about the future."

"Cool," Jellal replied as he started to pull out the map the lady at the front gave to him, trying to find where the restaurant was. Even though the map was folded like a pamphlet, Jellal still had trouble opening, just like every other map he ever held in his hands.

"It's in Italy," Erza informed Jellal.

"That's far," Jellal mumbled without thinking, sadden by the thought that he couldn't try to conquer the map.

"No," Erza laughed. "There are different sections around the lake based on different countries."

"Oh," Jellal began to feel stupid, remembering that Plank from Ed, Edd n' Eddy had better social skills than him.

"Come on," Erza grabbed Jellal's hand and began to drag him towards the lake. "There's no need for maps. I have all of Epcot memorized."

"Just like all of the other parks?" Jellal asked Erza.

"Yes, if you want to win and get in line first, you can't have silly maps holding you back," Erza replied.

"Getting in line isn't a race," Jellal sighed, but there was no arguing on the subject.

Jellal was surprised at the detail put into the different sections. When he passed through, it felt as though he was actually in Mexico (but with less drug smuggling and illegal immigrants trying to get across the border), Norway (if he actually knew what Norway was like), China (Jellal saw a documentary about China on History Channel when he was in a motel with cable once), Germany (you know, if he actually left the continent), and finally Italy.

The restaurant Laxus had chosen was the Tutto Italia Ristorante. Jellal had no idea what that meant. And he had no idea where it was. Luckily, Erza had been here before and guided Jellal over to a restaurant right next to a revealing fountain of the Roman god Neptune.

"Table for two, under Fernandes," Erza instructed the man at the front. The man nodded and showed Erza and Jellal to their table. They sat down and Erza ordered for Jellal, probably because Jellal only knew one thing on the menu, which was spaghetti, and even then, Jellal didn't understand why there were so many types of spaghetti. After that, they were able to sit in peace and talk.

Erza was wearing a purple, strapless gown, with slits down the sides of her legs. She had put her hair up and looked stunning. Jellal, on the other hands, could not change his out at his will and had no idea he was going out on a date, so he looked your average preppy 9th graders. He wore jeans and a button-up white shirt underneath his regular coat, because though it was Florida, Jellal was eternally cold and it was November.

"Have you been enjoying Disney World so far Jellal?" Erza asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I've been on all the rides in the Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom," Jellal answered. "But I didn't really get anytime to just take it all in. I also don't understand why everyone wants to go on every ride with me."

"It's not everyday someone hasn't been to Disney World," Erza answered.

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked in reply.

"Or, instead, it's not everyday you get to go on vacation with someone who hasn't been to Disney World," Erza explained. "You get to show that person all the rides you love, and you get to see the reactions that you had seen for the first time so many years ago."

"Oh," Jellal began to think about it. "So are there any good rides in Epcot?"

"A couple," Erza replied. She was about to continue, but she was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu waddled over, trialing a waiter, and was followed by Happy, Gray and Lucy.

"Miss, they say they're with you," the waiter informed Erza.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Erza stood up and demanded from her friends.

"We wanted to know where you were going," Gray answered. "And Gramps said that you were coming to Epcot to eat."

"And we're hungry, so we thought we'd join you!" Natsu concluded.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"But you're obviously in the middle of something so we should probably leave," Lucy said from the background, but she was drowned out by Natsu's stomach.

"So what are you guys having?" Natsu asked as he sat down at the next table over.

"I guess you can sit there," the waiter sighed. "That seat's free. I'll be over with the menus in a second."

The waiter walked away, leaving Jellal and Erza with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy.

"I'm sorry we intruded on your date," Lucy apologized to Erza. "If we'd known, we wouldn't have come."

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked Lucy. "We didn't make any dinner reservations anywhere and we don't know where else we would eat."

"Natsu! You've been to Disney World over seven times! You've got to have memorized where some of the restaurants are by now!" Gray argued.

"Well how do you think we got here? I knew where the restaurant was," Natsu argued.

"You sniffed Erza out with your nose," Gray sighed.

"And what shall you four have?" the waiter asked when he returned.

"You have any fish?" Happy asked, sitting in a kiddie booster seat.

"No," the waiter replied.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Happy yelled, dramatically staring up at the ceiling and getting down on his knees. "I'll just have chicken instead."

Once the waiter was done taking orders, he turned to Jellal and Erza, "Your food will be out in a second."

The waiter left, and Jellal turned to Erza.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked, wondering if Erza was bummed out by having her friends' barge in on their date.

"I'm fine," Erza lied.

"Hey, after this, maybe we can go to, uhm, uh," Jellal pulled the map out of his back pocket and struggled to open it. Once he did, he looked at the sides of the map labeling where everything was, "Oh! We could go to Soarin'! Or maybe the Test Track. Mission: SPACE sounds cool, and we can go inside the sphere. And it says here that there are fireworks over the lake. Sounds cool, right?"

Erza smiled at Jellal's attempts to pick up the date, "Soarin' was an interesting ride, and watching the IllumiNations is a must."

"Alright," Jellal agreed as he phone rang. "Oh, Laxus is texting me."

"What does he want?" Erza asked.

"Probably wants to know how the date is going," Jellal answered and then looked at the message.

**LAXUS: hey tramp**

**LAXUS: hows the date goin**

**JELLAL: natsu lucy happy and gray all showed up**

**LAXUS: what**

**JELLAL: yeah**

**LAXUS: ill be right there**

**JELLAL: uh what**

**LAXUS: mira and i just finished dinner in france well be right there to save the date**

**JELLAL: don't you dare**

**LAXUS: 2 late already told mira**

"What?" Erza asked when Jellal sighed in exasperation.

"Prepare for this date to get ruined even further," Jellal sighed.

Five minutes later, Laxus and Mira barged into the restaurant to try and drag the unwanted intruders out. They didn't go peacefully. Natsu sent someone's dinner on fire. Mira summoned Satan Soul. Loke somehow showed up. Gray froze a waitress. Erza kicked Laxus in the balls. Happy landed in someone's spaghetti. Jellal stood there in shock. They got kicked out of the restaurant for the remainder of the trip. Luckily, Fairy Tail has some agreement with Disney, so no charges would be held.

The nine off them sat right outside of Italy, staring over the edge of the lake to the barge where the fireworks for IllumiNations would be lighted. Erza was meditating to try to hold in her angry, Natsu was grumbling about how hungry he was, and Happy somehow got out a fishing pole and was trying to fish in the lake.

"Helluva first date, eh stud?" Laxus asked Jellal.

"I blame you," Jellal grumbled.

"I blame Gray," Laxus replied.

"I blame Natsu," Gray argued.

"I blame Happy," Natsu declared.

"I blame the impossible social standards society sets for flying blue cats," Happy answered. "And the lack of fish in the restaurant."

"I blame Mira," Erza stated.

"I blame Erza," Mira said.

"I blame Fairy Tail's destructive nature," Lucy decided.

"I blame that too," Jellal agreed. "Even though it's a good destructive sometime."

"I blame my love for you, Lucy," Loke said, remind everyone that he was there.

"Go away Loke," Lucy sighed, and Loke disappeared.

"Okay, so who wants to go get kicked out of another restaurant?" Natsu asked the group.

"Why not?" Gray asked, suddenly shirtless.

"I guess it'll narrow down our restaurant choices later in the week," Lucy tried to look on the bright side as she stood up.

"Laxus and I were going too met up with my siblings go to Downtown Disney," Mira stated as she and Laxus stood up.

"See ya later shit lords," Laxus bid goodbye as he left with Mira.

"Let's try Japan!" Natsu suggested as that group walked away.

"No! Norway!" Gray argued.

Jellal sighed as everyone walked away, luckily leaving him and Erza alone again.

"Some first date," Jellal sighed.

"We can try again," Erza replied. "Maybe somewhere in Downtown Disney."

"Or outside of Disney," Jellal suggested. "They must have some good restaurants in Universal Studios. And the Blue Man Group has a show there too, don't they?"

"Sounds like a plan," Erza agreed. Jellal leaned over and kissed her as a random firework went over the lake. The sun hadn't set and it was nowhere near the time for the show, but somehow, Disney magic had worked for them.


End file.
